MARK'S JOURNEY TO THE DONGHYUCK
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Donghyuk tidak menyangka bahwa Mark, orang sinting nan gila itu adalah jodohnya. Hidup itu tidak bisa ditebak, Tuhan memang pandai mempermainkan nasib hambanya." MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN, MARK X HAECHAN/DONGHYUK, NCT. #Markhyuckid1stminievent


**FROM YOUR EYES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK**

 **MARKXHAECHAN/MARKXDONGHYUCK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance/BL/RATE T**

 **WARN : BL, YAOI, TYPOS.**

"Penuh dengan kealayan dan kegajean pikiran seorang Mark Lee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF INI KARYA SAYA! SEMUA IDE MILIK SAYA!**

 **JANGAN REPOST TANPA IZIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata itu begitu melemahkan bagi Mark saat baru pertama kali bertemu. Jujur, Mark belum pernah merasa begini. Mungkinkah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sangat picisan, Mark tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lalu, kalau bukan cinta maka ini disebut apa?

"Maaf? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Bidadari, lupakan, Mark mulai ngawur, dia bahkan menyebut pria bermata jernih itu sebagai bidadari saat sedang bicara.

Pria bermata jernih yang tadi hampir Mark kira sebagai bidadari, malaikat, _angel,_ peri, atau apalah yang cantik itu mengeluarkan suara, bertanya padanya apakah ada hal yang bisa dibantu. Dan Mark membantin, tentu saja ada! Bisa tidak bidadari menawan ini membantu dirinya mengembalikan kewarasan miliknya yang sejak tadi telah mengudara karena telah terpesona oleh kecantikannya itu.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" Pria cantik itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah milik Mark yang sejak tadi masih terbengong seperti orang begok, dasar Mark sinting.

"Heh?" Akhirnya dunia milik Mark telah kembali. Pria tinggi itu menelan ludahnya lalu mulai bersikap normal lagi supaya tidak dianggap aneh oleh bidadarinya itu -eh tunggu? Bidadari? _Bidadarinya_? _Nya_? _Bidadari_ _miliknya_? _Eui_ , Mark pikirannya mulai melanglang-buana lagi.

"Iya tuan, jadi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pria yang kata Mark seorang bidadari kembali bersuara saat Mark sejak tadi hanya _ber_ - _hah_ - _heh_ - _hoh_ sambil memasang wajah bengong.

Mark merapatkan bibirnya lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di depan pria bidadari itu. Ia mendongak dan memberanikan diri untuk memerhatikan bidadarinya secara menyeluruh. Terlihat di dada pria itu - _hush_ , jangan salah paham hanya karena Mark menyebut dada. Mark tidak memerhatikan ukuran dada milik sang bidadari, lagian bidadarinya kan pria, jadi percuma saja jika diperhatikan mereka sama-sama pria -dada mereka sama-sama rata. Dia hanya memerhatikan tanda pengenal yang menempel di dada kiri milik bidadari cantik jatuh dari surga tepat di hatiku - _eaa_ , _ok_ hentikan, Mark mulai ngawur lagi 'kan.

Di tanda pengenal itu tertera nama milik sang bidadari,

 **DONGHYUK** **LEE**.

Mark mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang, oh jadi bidadari cantik luar biasa, mempesona luar-dalam dan manisnya amit-amit minta dicicip itu namanya Lee Donghyuk. _Duh_ , namanya saja indah - _heh_? Indah? _Ck_ , seperti tahu arti namanya saja si Mark ini.

"Jadi begini-" Mark. -" _Ah_ , sebelumnya maaf, tuan." Mark yang sedang akan mengeluhkan permasalahannya harus berhenti bicara saat Donghyuk, _teller_ yang bekerja di bank tempatnya berkeluh-kesah, menyela ucapannya.

"Iya." Mark hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum menanti Donghyuk yang sepertinya hendak mengeluarkan suara kembali. Mark menunggunya bicara sambil cengar-cengir, ya barang kali saja Donghyuk ingin bilang " _Tuan_ , _Anda_ _sangat_ _tampan_. _Jadian_ , _yuk_." -tolong siram Mark dengan air keras sekarang sebelum dia jadi semakin ngawur dan berubah menjadi sinting sungguhan.

"Nomor antrean Anda berapa?" Tanya Donghyuk sambil menjulurkan tangannya di depan Mark. Sebagai seorang _customer_ _service_ di sebuah unit bank nasional, Donghyuk tidak boleh melupakan hal sepele yang seperti ini. Tidak boleh asal melayani pelanggan yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya tanpa mengecek nomor antreannya terlebih dahulu, dia tidak boleh membiarkan ada pelanggan yang melakukan tindak salip-menyalip yang tidak baik macam begitu.

"Oh, saya nomor, B0027." Ucap Mark dengan tenang lalu merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan kertas antreannya yang tadi ia simpan di sana. Maaf saja ya, Mark bukan orang usil yang suka tidak tahu diri menyalip antrean milik orang lain, Mark itu orang baik-baik yang selalu tahu diri dan taat peraturan.

Donghyuk tersenyum menerima kertas antrean dari Mark lalu melipatnya singkat sebelum di buang di tempat sampah yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia kembali tersenyum ke arah Mark dan siap melayani apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh pelanggannya tersebut.

"Baik, jadi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Donghyuk memainkan pulpennya pelan di atas meja sembari menunggu Mark bicara.

Mark kembali cengengesan saat melihat Donghyuk tersenyum kepadanya. Duh, kok ada sih bidadari yang hidup di bumi mana bekerja di bank pula. Apa belakangan ada fenomena aneh yang terjadi? Seperti _Badai_ _Katrina_ yang berlangsung selama berhari-hari sampai menyebabkan sebuah pesawat luar angkasa turun ke bumi dan pesawat aneh dari angkasa itu menjatuhkan seorang bidadari cantik macam Lee Donghyuk ini ke hadapannya.

"Ekhem." Donghyuk berdehem saat Mark tidak segera bersuara dan malah kembali bengong seperti di awal kedatangannya tadi. Sebenernya, sejak awal melihat Mark, Donghyuk itu sudah merasa agak aneh dan risi sendiri dengan keberadaan pria itu. Karena bagaimana tidak merasa begitu jika baru datang saja pria itu sudah membolakan mata sambil mengangakan mulut di depannya, _ck_ itu terlihat aneh dan membuat iritasi mata, sungguh. Mana sejak tadi pria itu tidak juga segera bicara dan malah bengong terus, jadi makin merasa aneh deh Donghyuk sekarang.

Mark mencoba menahan bibirnya untuk tidak menyengir saat melihat Donghyuk sudah mulai mengerutkan dahi. Mark peka _kok_ , dia tahu Donghyuk pasti sudah mulai merasa risi dengan perilaku anehnya sejak tadi, Mark sadar diri. Jadi supaya tidak semakin dipandang aneh oleh Donghyuk, maka Mark rasa mulai sekarang dia harus segera menahan diri untuk tidak lupa diri dan bersikap aneh lagi.

"Ekhem, jadi begini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 17 Juni, Kakakku mengirim uang." Mark mulai bercerita dan Donghyuk mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, lalu?" Donghyuk bertanya dengan lembut, sangat amat lembut sampai membuat Mark tergoda untuk membelai suaranya -memangnya membelai suara itu bisa? _Hm_ , sulit dibayangkan, tapi ya sudahlah, anggap saja Mark itu bisa melakukannya. Maklum saja, imaginasi milik Mark itu tinggi, setinggi gedung tertinggi yang ada di bumi.

"Lalu, sampai sekarang uangnya masak belum masuk. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa uangnya belum masuk-masuk juga?" Mark memasang wajah memelas penuh haru, terharu karena dia sekarang sedang krisis uang sebab uang yang dikirim oleh kakaknya belum juga masuk ke dalam rekeningnya.

Donghyuk mengangguk paham, "Ah, saya paham. Coba lihat buku tabungan serta kartu identitas Anda, saya akan mencetaknya. Barangkali saja uangnya sudah masuk semalam."

Mark mengeluarkan buku tabungannya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Donghyuk. Mark melihat Donghyuk memasukkan buku tabungannya itu ke dalam mesin _print_ - _out_ dan butuh waktu sekitar hampir dua menit untuk mencetak seluruh transaksi yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini ke dalam buku tabungannya itu.

Donghyuk mengambil buku tabungan itu, dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil sesekali memajukan bibir ranumnya -tampak sedang berpikir. Mark tidak melewatkan pemandangan itu. Bidadarinya jadi terlihat semakin memesona dengan bibir merah yang dimanyunkan begitu, terlihat super manis, seperti minta dicium.

 _Heleh_ , belum apa-apa sudah bicara soal ciuman.

"Berapa jumlah uangnya?" Tanya Donghyuk dengan wajah serius, berbanding terbalik dengan Mark yang malah semakin cengengesan karena sedang membayangkan - _ekkhem_ , membayangkan sedang - _ekhem_ , sedang berciuman dengan Donghyuk.

 _Hoho_ , berciuman dengan Donghyuk ya. Berciuman? _Hehe_ , sepertinya manis sekali kalau sungguhan bisa berciuman dengan Donghyuk. Kira-kira Donghyuk mau tidak ya diajak berciuman? _Euhm_ , tapikan mereka belum punya hubungan apa-apa, jangankan berhubungan, berkenalan secara resmi saja belum.

 _Nah_ , bagaimana jika sekarang mereka berkenalan saja? Lantas setelah berkenalan dia akan langsung tancap gas dan mengajak Donghyuk jadian. Bagaimana? Terdengar bagus tidak idenya? Lagian Mark sangat sadar kok kalau dia itu tampan, Donghyuk pasti juga tahu tentang itu dan akan langsung menerima cintanya. Tidak percaya kalau dia itu tampan? _Duh_ , liat saja posternya _NCTDREAM_ , di sana ada _leader_ tampan yang ketampanannya hampir setara dengan Mark. Hampir setara -karena tentu saja Mark merasa lebih tampan dari si _leader_ _boygrub_ _kiyowo_ itu.

Jadi? Sekarang sudah percaya 'kan kalau dia itu tampan. _Eui_ , masih berkerut dahi. Sudah dia bilang kalau dia itu tampan, _leader_ -nya _NCT_ beserta seluruh _sub_ - _unitnya_ saja kalah.

"Tuan, jumlah uang yang dikirim saat itu berapa?" Donghyuk menghela napas saat sudah lebih dari tiga menit dia menunggu Mark bicara, tapi sampai sekarang belum terdengar juga suara milik pria itu.

 _Duh_ , yang sabar ya Hyuk, Mark memang begitu. Dia itu orang sinting! Orang sinting yang butuh penanganan khusus darimu - _eaa_.

Mark tersenyum tipis sebelum memasang cengirannya kembali. "Jadi, namaku adalah Mark Lee. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Mark mulai modus, dia sedikit menarik kursinya maju lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghyuk sambil memamerkan senyuman maut yang menggoda miliknya.

Donghyuk memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia pikir semalam ia tidak memimpikan hal-hal aneh yang mengerikan. Dia tidak mimpi didatangi Jaemin yang suka tersenyum setan sambil memeluk boneka _sadako_ kesayangannya, dia juga tidak bermimpi didatangi kuntilanak tak beranak yang tak punya anak tapi ketawanya menyeramkan. Dia tidak memimpikan kejadian aneh-aneh yang mengerikan macam begitu, sungguh.

Lalu, tak ada angin barat, timur, utara dan selatan, kenapa mendadak kejadian menjengkelkan ini harus menimpanya? Mana pria yang mengaku bernama Mark Lee ini suka cengar-cengir sendiri macam orang tolol di depannya pula. Jika begini, Donghyuk entah mengapa merasa seperti sedang dikutuk oleh dedemit yang rupanya amit-amit suka komat-kamit, untuk ditimpa kesialan. _Kampret_ sekali memang, Donghyuk rasanya ingin segera membogem wajah cengengesan milik Mark dengan sepatu kulit miliknya, bila perlu sekalian dia juga akan menginjak-injak tubuh itu sampai dia babak belur.

Tapi Donghyuk harus sabar, dia harus bisa menahan amarah, tidak boleh marah-marah abalagi sampai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah serupa sampah yang menyeramkan di depan mukanya si Mark Lee itu. Donghyuk sedang bekerja sekarang, jadi harus profesional, ini bank nasional yang _image_ -nya tidak boleh buruk karena pelayanan yang kurang baik. Dia harus bisa tahan banting dan tetap bersikap ramah dalam melayani pelanggannya, tidak peduli serewel dan sesinting apapun itu sang pelanggan, pokoknya Donghyuk harus sabar. Kalau tidak kuat dan tidak mau bersabar, ya lebih baik keluar dan berhenti saja dari pekerjaan ini.

"Nama saya tidak penting, tuan. Jadi, kalau boleh tahu berapa jumlah nominal uang yang dikirim ke dalam rekening Anda? Dari bank asing atau bank lokal? Pengiriman melalui _teller_ langsung atau di _ATM_?" Donghyuk tersenyum lalu membuka data profil rekening milik Mark yang ada di dalam komputernya.

Mendengar hal itu Mark bukannya segera sadar dan kembali kedaratan tapi malah semakin cengar-cengir. Mark menaruh tangannya ke atas meja lalu bertopang kepala di atas tangan sambil memandang wajah manis milik Donghyuk yang sedang sibuk mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di komputernya.

"Nominal? Kenapa terburu-buru bicara soal nominal, tenang saja nanti nominal maskawin kita pasti akan mencukupi jika dipakai untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari. Euh, tapi kalau perlu maskawinnya jangan dijual, itu aset pernikahan. Soal biaya hidup tenang saja, aku akan menghidupimu dengan layak kok, lahir-batin." Mark melayang sendiri dengan ucapannya. Kenapa kata nominal dan kata maskawin bisa ia kolerasikan dengan sebaik itu, dia bahkan membicarakannya dengan lagak yang menyatakan seolah ia telah benar-benar siap menikahi Donghyuk dengan maskawin yang luar biasa.

Mendengar ucapan dari Mark terdengar semakin gila dan tidak jelas, Donghyuk-pun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas lelah sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding. Dua puluh menit lagi jam makan siang, dia bisa rehat sebentar dan meminta temannya untuk berganti tugas sejenak. Baiklah, yang sabar Hyuk, sebentar lagi kau bisa pergi dari sini dan melenyapkan wajah si Mark ini dari hadapanmu.

"Baik, Tuan. Jadi transaksinya dilaksanakan pada tanggal 17 Juni dan sampai sekarang... -Sekarang tanggal berapa..." Donghyuk menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk menengok ke arah kalender kecil yang ada di atas meja miliknya.

"Sekarang tanggal 27 Agustus." Mark berseru sebelum Donghyuk sempat menemukan angka yang tertera di kalendernya. Mendegar hal itu Donghyuk pun mendongak dan tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata terima kasih dengan halus kepada Mark. Tumben orang ini bicaranya tidak ngawur lagi, batinnya.

"Sekarang, tepat pada hari Kamis, tanggal 27 Agustus, tahun 2017, aku bertemu seorang bidadari manis yang manisnya luar biasa, yang senyumnya sangat hangat sehangat matahari pagi yang muncul dari puncak Himalaya dan membuat hatiku jadi menghangat seperti sedang diselubungi oleh selimut berbahan bulu domba yang terasa begitu lembut. Ouh, cantiknya bidadariku ini." Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum setelah meracau tidak jelas macam begitu. Pria itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berpura-pura bersikap malu meski pada kenyataannya dia tidak punya malu sama sekali.

"Huft." Donghyuk membuang napasnya kasar, baru saja ia berpikir bahwa Mark itu sudah mulai normal, tapi tak lama kemudian pria itu malah kembali bersikap sinting padanya. Parahnya, kesintingan orang itu malah terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi. Ya Tuhan, salah apa Donghyuk sebenarnya sampai dihadapkan pada orang gila akut macam si Mark Lee ini.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, _manis_?" Mark kembali mengulurkan tangannya, ia kembali mencoba untuk mengajak Donghyuk berkenalan secara resmi. Tahu sendiri 'kan tadi Donghyuk belum membalas uluran tangannya dan belum menjawab pertanyaan darinya, _huu_ dasar sok jual mahal.

"Tuan." Donghyuk berdesis pelan, ia memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, sekuat ia mencoba untuk menahan emosinya yang telah siap meledak jika disulut oleh api.

" _Yes_ , _babe_?" Mark tidak sadar keadaan, benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

" **BRAAK**!"

Donghyuk mengebrak meja pelan, ia menyerahkan buku tabungan milik Mark dengan mata yang berkilat. Giginya sudah bergemelutuk, rahangnya pun sudah mengeras, sepertinya dia sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. Si Mark _sinting_ _gila_ _idiot_ Lee ini memang benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan. Memanggilnya _manis_ , _babe_ , dan mengatainya _bidadari_! Dasar _homo_ - _gay_ keparat minta dibantai sampai sekarat, tidak tahu etika!

"Jadi, permasalahannya adalah! Satu, uangnya belum masuk ke dalam rekening Anda setelah sudah lebih dari dua bulan. Lalu, masalah kedua, saudara Anda mengirimnya melalui _teller_ , _kliring_ , dan kenapa tidak melalui _ATM_ atau _m_ - _banking_ saja, itu lebih mudah. Oh mungkin saudara Anda tidak memiliki ATM atau malah kartu ATM-nya hilang."

"Tapi masa bodoh, intinya kami sudah menyelesaikan masalah Anda. Uang Anda sudah masuk ke dalam rekening Anda, buku tabungannya sudah saya cetak. Masalah ini sering terjadi, Anda tahu kenapa? Karena bank milik saudara Anda adalah bank asing. Belakangan memang sering terjadi kesalahan teknis ketika bertransaksi dengan bank asing, maklum karena kemarin bank kami mengalami sedikit error di cabang pusat. Nah, atas ketidaknyamanan ini, saya, mewakili seluruh anggota bank nasional, meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Anda." Donghyuk menatap Mark dengan mata tajam yang sangat-sangat menusuk kepada Mark, namun ia masih menyematkan sedikit senyum, meski tidak ikhlas, kepada Mark.

"Jadi, Tuan Mark Lee, yang mana sejak tadi telah mengoceh tidak penting di depan saya, bisakah Anda segera pergi dari sini? Urusan dan masalah Anda telah kami selesaikan, jadi silahkan angkat pantat dari kursi Anda dan keluar dari sini." Donghyuk menunjuk pintu keluar yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya dengan wajah murka, meski masih tersemat sedikit senyum ogah-ogahan, tapi tetap saja kemurkaan di wajahnya itu tetap bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kenapa tidak segera angkat pantat? Tidak bisa berdiri? Butuh bantuan _security_? Baik, saya akan panggil _security_ sekarang." Mungkin Donghyuk sudah akan mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil _security_ jika saja Mark tidak segera mencekal tangannya dengan sigap.

Mark menahan tangan itu dengan wajah setengah panik dan lesu. Panik karena takut dipanggilkan security sungguhan oleh Donghyuk dan lesu karena sepertinya Donghyuk sudah benar-benar sangat tidak segan untuk mengusirnya. _Hue_ , tega sekali _sih_ bidadarinya yang satu ini, _masak_ pada calon pacar sekaligus calon suami sikapnya kasar seperti itu. _Ck_ - _ck_ , benar-benar tidak ada hormat-hormatnya sama sekali.

 _"Ck!"_ Donghyuk berdecak keras sambil menampik tangan milik Mark yang sejak tadi masih setia memegangi tangannya, _halah_ dasar pria tukang modus! Suka cari-cari kesempatan dalam segala keadaan!

"Sebelum aku kelu-"

"Apa lagi?! Urusannya sudah selesai, tuan!" Donghyuk mengatakannya dengan nada seru namun bervolume pelan, seperti berbisik tajam, setajam silet milik pembawa acara gosip yang dulu begitu populer di _TV_.

" _Hei_ , sabar sedikit, _sayang_. Oke-oke aku pasti akan segera pergi, itu mudah. Tapi, sebelum itu, bisa kau kembalikan kartu identitasku, itu kau letakkan di samping _keyboard_ komputermu kalau kau tidak tahu." Mark nyengir lebar sambil menunjuk karti idenatitasnya yang masih belum dikembalikan oleh Donghyuk kepadanya.

Astaga, Donghyuk, bidadari kesayangannya, _kok_ bisa lupa _sih_ , ini kan hal sepele. Apa iya sang bidadari cantik luar biasa ini sedang sedikit tidak fokus? Iya, sedang tidak fokus, tidak fokus karena terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanan yang ia miliki. _Duh_ , kenapa dia terdengar semakin sinting, gila, narsis dan tidak punya malu sih? _Ck_ , rasanya jadi malu sendiri sudah bersikap begitu.

"Ini." Donghyuk menyerahkan kartu identitas milik Mark dengan ogah-ogahan lalu memelengoskan wajahnya dari hadapan Mark. Maklum, dia benar-benar sudah jengah memandang wajah memuakkan -yang sayangnya cukup tampan, milik Mark. _Hei_ , jangan salah paham. Dia menyebut Mark cukup tampan bukan karena dia juga sama tertariknya dengan pria itu, dia tidak begitu, sungguh! Dia berkata Mark cukup tampan karena pada kenyataannya -ia mengesampingkan ego, Mark memang lumayan tampan juga jika diperhatikan.

Mark memasukkan buku tabungan serta kartu identitasnya ke dalam sakunya. "Oke, urusanku sudah selesai." Ia lalu mendongak kepada Donghyuk dan tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar! Tahu selebar apa senyuman milik Mark saat itu?

 _Selebar_ _permukaan_ _bumi_ , kalau kalian ingin tahu!

"Iya, jadi cepat keluar dari sini tuan." Donghyuk berdesis tajam sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Emosi milik Donghyuk sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, namun mengingat bagaimana dia harus bersikap profesional dan ramah kepada pelanggan maka mau tidak mau lagi-lagi dirinya harus menahan amarah dan terus mencoba untuk bersabar.

 _"Huft, lapangkanlah hati ini Tuhan."_ Ini suara hati milik Donghyuk, dia membatin dengan sangat nelangsa, benar-benar terlihat melas dan putus asa.

"Iya-iya." Mark yang sejak tadi terus didesak untuk keluar oleh Donghyuk jadi merasa sedikit sensi, ia tak habis pikir jika Donghyuk akan setega ini padanya. Bukannya Mark tidak punya urat malu atau bahkan sudah putus urat malu, tapi dirinya sungguhan sedih terus-terusan diusir begini oleh Donghyuk. Dia tahu sikapnya memang mengganggu, tapi tidak bisakah Donghyuk bersikap lebih lembut saat mengusirnya, jangan kasar begini, dia 'kan jadi sakit hati kalau dibeginikan, hatinya itu ringkih, _guys_.

"Tapi sebelum aku keluar, bisa tidak kita bertukar nomo pon-"

" _SECURITYYY_! DEMI SELURUH PARASIT YANG BIKIN SAKIT YANG JUMLAHNYA TIDAK SEDIKIT DAN JIKA DILIHAT SANGAT PAHIT DI MATA! BISA KALIAN KELUARKAN MANUSIA SINTING TUKANG CABUL YANG SATU INI SEKARAAANG JUGAAA!" Donghyuk meluapkan seluruh kekesalan yang sejak tadi telah ia pendam dengan cara berteriak nyaring seperti itu. Dia menuding Mark dengan jari telunjuknya lalu menyuruh pak _security_ untuk segera menyeret pria itu keluar sekarang juga. Dia sudah benar-benar di ambang batasnya, saudara-saudara.

"WWWOOOOAAAA!" Sekarang giliran Mark yang berteriak heboh dan nyaring, sekarang setidaknya ada dua _security_ yang berjalan ke arahnya. _Duh_ , matilah dia! Sudah dikatai cabul, sinting dan tidak waras, eh sekarang malah mau diseret keluar secara paksa oleh _security_. Duh, ini benar-benar memalukan dan sangat melukai harga diri, sungguh!

 **OoOoO**

Donghyuk mengunyah makanannya dengan wajah muram yang terlihat suram, membuat Doyoung yang melihatnya jadi meringis sendiri karena perilakunya itu. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di beranda kantor, menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk sembari menyantap makan siang mereka. Doyoung yang mengusulkan untuk makan siang di sini, katanya sih malas keluar karena cuacanya begitu terik.

"Donghyuk, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, itu membuatmu jadi terlihat dua tahun lebih tua." Doyoung menasehati Donghyuk pelan, mencoba supaya tidak menyinggung perasaan milik bocah itu. Dia tidak mau membuat Donghyuk menjadi kesal dan kembali marah-marah lagi seperti tadi. Sungguh, berita mengenai Donghyuk yang sedang berteriak histeris memanggil _security_ kini tengah menjadi topik hangat di dalam kantor mereka, dan dia tidak mau menambah daftar berita menghebohkan lagi di kantor.

"Hah!" Donghyuk membuang napasnya kasar lalu membanting _pizza_ setengah potong miliknya ke dalam kardus pembungkusnya kembali. " _Hyung_ , kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau tidak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti tadi. Kau tahu, pria itu benar-benar orang cabul, aku yakin dia itu seorang penjahat kelamin. Senyumannya, cengirannya, mata jelalatan miliknya dan semuanya benar-benar sudah membuktikan jika dia itu seorang penjahat kelamin. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, astaga." Donghyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah tidak-habis-pikir.

" _Hyung_? Menurutmu, setelah kejadian ini apakah dia masih akan menemuiku?" Donghyuk bertanya kepada Doyoung, menerka-nerka apakah si Mark _cabul_ - _mata_ - _keranjang_ Lee masih akan muncul di hadapnnya untuk kembali mengganggunya.

Doyoung mengedikkan bahu, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau menebak-nebak sesuatu yang belum pasti.

"Kalau menurutku, lebih baik kau abaikan saja dia, jangan dipedulikan apalagi sampai digubris. Dengan begitu aku pikir dia mungkin akan malas sendiri untuk mendekatimu." Saran dari Doyoung.

Donghyuk berdecih mendengar saran itu, "Hah, kau tahu hyung, semakin dia kudiamkan maka semakin gila pula tingkahnya. Intinya dia benar-benar sangat memuakkan." Keluhnya dengan lemas saat mengingat perilaku dari Mark yang meskipun telah ia abaikan tapi masih tetap bersikap aneh dan gila-gilaan.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, lupakan dan tetap berusaha sabar saja. Lagipula dia tadi sudah diusir oleh _security_ kan? Dia pasti tidak akan menemuimu lagi, percaya saja padaku." Doyoung terus menenangkan Donghyuk supaya emosi dan kekesalannya bisa mereda, tidak baik tahu terus marah-marah seperti itu, nanti cepat mengalami penuaan.

 **OoOoO**

"Wooaaahh! Oh _man_ , santai saja, _ok_? _Wa_ - _wa_ \- _wait_!" Mark kepayahan saat dua orang _security_ itu masih tetap menyeret dan menariknya keluar dari bank secara paksa. Selepas Donghyuk berteriak heboh bak kuda nil yang sedang mengamuk, dua _security_ ini langsung datang sambil berlari terbirit-birit untuk segera mengusirnya keluar.

"Silahkan pergi dari sini dan jangan berdiri di sekitaran area bank terlebih dahulu." Ucap si _security_ dengan dingin. Mark yang mendengarnya langsung dibuat mendengus karena kesal. Setelah menarik-narik dan menyeretnya keluar dengan tanpa belas kasih, kini mereka dengan seenaknya saja melarang dirinya untuk berdiri di sekitaran bank, _heuh_ bicaranya itu, seperti yang punya banknya saja.

"Ya-ya. Aku akan pergi, puas? Dasar bison kelebihan otot." Ejeknya sambil membenarkan tas punggungnya yang tadi sempat hampir terlepas karena ditarik oleh para _security_ sialan itu.

"Lihat saja, akan kubalas mereka. Mereka pikir diseret-seret dan ditarik-tarik begitu menyenangkan apa? Sialan, dasar pantat babi! An- ( )2^^($(#!#^#?#?,!" Mark berjalan ringan meninggalkan bank itu dengan mulut yang terus berkomat-kamit melantunkan sumpah serapah. Dia kesal, sangat amat kesal. Gara-gara mereka, kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan sang bidadari hari ini gagal sudah.

"Mana sudah siang sekali pula." Dia memakai topinya. "Siang, siang, siang, siang, aku butuh cafe untuk makan siang." Dendangnya kesal sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sejak tadi sudah keroncongan minta diisi ulang. Kira-kira siang-siang begini enaknya makan apa, ya?

"Wah, waktu makan siang begini semua cafe selalu ramai." Desahnya dengan kecewa saat sederet cafe yang telah ia lewati sudah ramai pengunjung. Matanya kembali berpencar, mencari-cari adakah kedai kaki lima atau _food_ _truck_ yang sekiranya bisa ia jumpai. Ia berpindah haluan, dari yang awalnya ingin makan di cafe menjadi lebih baik makan seadanya saja di kaki lima.

"Yash!" Dia bersorak girang saat menemukan ada _food_ _truck_ sedang berhenti di dekat sebuah taman bermain yang jaraknya tidaklah terlalu jauh darinya. Ia berlari ke arah sana dengan girang, sangat amat girang. Sebenarnya, ia tidak perlu berlari-lari begitu. Dia bawa sepeda, tadi sewaktu pergi ke bank dirinya membawa sepeda, tapi sepeda itu sengaja ia tinggal di depan bank tersebut. Alasannya biar dia punya alasan untuk kembali ke bank itu, sekalian modus untuk melihat-lihat sang bidadari dari halaman gedung.

"Selamat siang." Mark sampai di depan _food_ _truck_ tersebut dan menyapa si penjual. Si penjual hanya tersenyum, penjual itu pria, jika dilihat masih belum terlalu tua, mungkin usianya di akhir empat puluhan.

"Ho, selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" Balas sang penjual dengan ramah, dia meniriskan kentang gorengnya yang sudah masak lalu menatap Mark dengan kalem.

Mark mengangguk pelan, " _Ahjussi_ menjual apa saja?" Tanyanya sambil memerhatikan beberapa makanan yang ada di depannya. Di sana terjasi _taco_ , _kebab_ , _hotdog_ , _burger_ , kue beras, sosis, kentang goreng dan banyak sekali kudapan lezat lainnya.

"Seperti yang ada di depanmu, ada banyak sekali makanan -sebagian besar makanan enak cepat saji yang dijual. Apa favoritmu? Kau suka kebab? Kebab di sini memiliki resep asli Turki, kujamin kau akan ketagihan." Tawarnya sambil mengacungkan jempol, gestur meyakinkan.

"Hm, benarkah?" Mark duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan etalase _food_ _truck_. Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat aroma rempah menggoda terciuam dari kebab yang disodorkan oleh penjual itu padanya.

"Aku akan mencobanya, _kebab_ satu -yang porsi kecil saja. Euhm lalu, aku juga ingin _taco_ , ukuran sedang. Satu lagi, aku ingin kentang goreng. Sudah itu saja."

Tidak lebih dari lima menit makanan yang Mark inginkan sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Dia menatap makanan itu dengan penuh semangat, maklum dia benar-benar sudah sangat lapar, perutnya bahkan terasa seperti sedang dililit.

"Kau seorang _backpacker_?" Tanya sang penjual saat melihat Mark meletakkan tas punggung besarnya di atas tanah. Mark mendongak saat mendengarnya, dia tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dengan pasti.

" _Ahjussi_ tau saja." Jawabnya, "Aku baru kembali dari Gwacheon, dan belum sempat pulang ke rumah. Oh ya, omong-omong _ahjussi_ terlihat seperti bukan orang Korea. Wajah _ahjussi_ mirip orang Jepang." Mark menyantap makannya dengan lahap sembari mengobrol dengan sang penjual.

Penjual itu terkekeh lalu tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. "Kau benar sekali." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk wajah milik Mark singkat dengan spatula di tangannya. "Aku orang Jepang. Aku pindah ke Korea saat sudah punya anak. Istriku orang Thailand, dulu dia seorang model yang sangat terkenal sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena menikah denganku. Aku menyuruhnya berhenti karena aku ingin dia fokus dengan keluarga." Si penjual keasikan curhat dan Mark yang mendengarkannya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Anak _Ahjussi_ sudah berapa sekarang?" Mark bertanya supaya obrolan ini bisa terus berlanjut, setidaknya sampai semua makanannya habis.

"Anakku? Anakku cuma satu, dia satu-satunya dan yang paling berharga bagi kami. Ah, omong-omong siapa namamu anak muda? Kau juga terlihat seperti bukan orang Korea asli."

"Ah, begitu. Kalian pasti sangat menyayanginya. Namaku Mark, bisa dibilang setengah Korea. Kalau _Ahjussi_?"

"Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta. Pantas saja, kau terlihat sangat tampan jika kuperhatikan, seperti seorang turis."

Mark membulatkan matanya, benar 'kan? Dia itu tidak sombong saat berkata bahwa dia itu tampan. Jadi jangan berperasangka buruk dengan mengatainya sombong, terlalu peraya diri dan narsis, kenyataannya memang begitu -dia itu sungguhan tampan, tidak bohong.

" _Ahjussi_ bisa saja." Jawabnya singkat, sederhananya dia sedang merendah, biar terlihat cool begitu.

Nakamoto Yuta atau yang biasa dipanggil Yuta hanya tertawa singkat mendengar balasan dari Mark.

"Omong-omong, kau tadi jalan kaki? Kau ke Gwacheon naik apa?" Yuta bertanya supaya suasananya tidak sepi, selagi ada yang diajak ngobrol.

"Euhm, aku naik sepeda."

"Kau bersepeda? Bagus sekali. Apa saja tempat wisata yang kau kunjungi di sana?"

"Tidak banyak, di sana wisata alamnya hanya sedikit, jadi kuhabiskan saja sebagian besar waktuku untuk mengelilingi museum sains." Mark curhat saat kemarin petualangan yang ia lakukan di sana tidaklah terlalu seru, karena objek wisata alamnya kurang menarik dan sedikit membosankan.

"Ah, begitu. Tapi, tadi katamu kau bersepeda, lalu sekarang di mana sepedamu?"

 _Hah_? Sepeda ya? _Heum_ , Mark jadi cengengesan saat kembali diingatkan soal sepeda oleh Yuta. Jadi, sekarang mereka akan membahas soal sepeda? _Hm_ , sepeda ya. _Heum_ , Mark jadi ingat wajah cantik, manis, memesona luar biasa saat mendengar kata sepeda. _Duh_ , Mark jadi ingin curhat sekarang. Dia ingin pamer kepada Yuta bahwa dia tadi habis bertemu dengan seorang bidadari titisan istana langit yang sengaja diturunkan ke bumi untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Curhat tidak ya, bilang tidak ya, ngomong tidak ya, pamer tidak ya, _duh_ jadi galau sendiri si Mark ini.

"Mark? Hei?" Yuta melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah cengar-cengir milik Mark sambil mengerutkan dahinya heran. _'Mark itu orangnya waras tidak sih? Bukannya segera menjawab tapi malah nyengar-nyengir sendiri seperti orang gila.'_ Batin Yuta dengan bingung.

"Ah, ahaha maaf _ahjussi_ , aku tadi melamun." Mark tersenyum singkat, dia sudah tersadar dari ketergilaannya. Lagipula, tidak baik cengar-cengir terus, nanti yang ada dia malah dikatai gila sungguhan oleh orang-orang.

" _Ahjussi_ bertanya soal sepeda?" Baiklah, Mark rasa dia akan curhat pada _ahjussi_ penjual makanan ini. Ya, sekalian berbagi pengalamanlah.

"Iya, sepedamu di mana?" Yuta tersenyum ketika melihat Mark sudah terlihat kembali waras. Baguslah, karena menyeramkan juga jika melihat Mark bersikap rada sinting seperti tadi. Umur milik anak itu masih muda, kasihan juga jika di usia mudanya sudah mengalami gejala kegilaan macam itu.

"Jadi begini _ahjussi_ , aku akan sedikit pamer padamu." Mark meletakkan _taco_ -nya yang masih tersisa setengah untuk fokus menatap Yuta. _Euhm_ , ini pembicaraan serius, pembicaraan antar lelaki, kawan.

"Kau tahu bank yang ada di dekat sini? Tadi sebelum aku kemari, aku mampir ke bank itu terlebih dahulu, dengan sepedaku, untuk mengurus masalah keuanganku." Mark jeda sejenak, "Dan kau tahu apa yang aku lihat saat aku masuk ke dalam bank itu _ahjussi_?" Mark menyeringai, seringaian bahagia.

Ya, sebahagiamu saja Mark.

Yuta mengangguk, "Maksudmu bank yang ada di dekat gereja? Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?"

Mark menjetikkan jarinya cepat. "Benar! Bank yang ada di dekat gereja!" Serunya penuh semangat."

"Dan mengenai apa yang baru saja kulihat di sana, ini sedikit rahasia _ahjussi_ , jadi kuharap kau bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia ini." Mark menunjuk Yuta dengan tangan terkepal, mengajak untuk saling beradu tinju ringan.

"Rahasiamu akan aman." Yuta menyambut tangan milik Mark dengan tinjuan pelan miliknya. Dasar anak muda, suka aneh-aneh saja.

"Ekhem, jadi di sana, jangan kaget saat aku mengatakannya. Di sana aku bertemu seorang manusia yang cantiknya sudah serupa dengan bidadari atau mungkin dia memang seorang bidadari sungguhan. Wajahnya terlihat manis, ekspresinya begitu lembut, senyumnya sangat cantik. Dengan bibir merah merekahnya itu, aah sungguh dialah yang paling luar biasa indah tiada duanya di dunia ini." Mark memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Donghyuk, sang bidadari pujaan hati.

Yuta tertawa mendengar penjabaran komplit dari Mark mengenai betapa sangat terpesonanya anak itu dengan seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya di bank tadi.

"Dia siapa? Sesama pengunjung?"

Mark menggeleng keras mendengar itu. "Bukan! Dia bukan seorang pelanggan. Dia seorang _teller_ , _customer_ _service_. Aaah, dia benar-benar yang sempurna dari yang paling sempurna di dunia ini."

"Dia pegawai bank? Siapa? Kau tahu, anakku juga bekerja di sana. Wah, kemarin saat Haechannie-ku mengajak rekan-rekan kerjanya makan malam bersama di sini, aku lihat rekan-rekan kerjanya yang wanita memang cantik-cantik semua. Jadi, siapa namanya? Barangkali aku bisa membantumu untuk mendekati gadis itu." Yuta berseru dengan penuh semangat, bukan bersemangat ingin membantu Mark sebenarnya, tapi dia bersemangat karena dia bisa pamer ke orang bahwa anaknya adalah pegawai bank, bank nasional pula.

Meskipun menjadi pegawai bank bukanlah pekerjaan yang hebat untuk sebagian besar orang, tapi tetap saja Yuta merasa bangga pada anaknya. Pokoknya apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh anaknya, asal itu hal baik, maka dia akan selalu merasa bangga dan bahagia. Pokoknya anaknya adalah yang terbaik dari yang paling baik di dunia ini.

"Hei, bukan, bukan." Mark melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Tidak ada satupun wanita yang bisa memiliki kecantikan macam dia. Semua wanita yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan tidak akan ada yang secantik dia, semuanya kalah dengan kecantikannya." Sanggah Mark.

"Maksudmu? Dia bukan wanita? Dia laki-lak-aahh aku mengerti. Jadi, secantik dan semanis apa dia? Teman lelaki Haechannie di sana sangat sedikit, hanya sekitar tujuh orang saja. Siapa? Barang kali aku kenal dengannya, Haechannie sering mengajak teman-temannya makan ke sini."

"Tapi siang ini dia tidak datang, dan ibunya langsung tancap gas pergi ke sana untuk mengantarkan makanan. Anakku pasti akan keberatan jika didatangi oleh ibunya seperti itu, dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, istriku itu begitu perhatian dan sangat sayang kepadanya. Dan kau tahu? Anakku itu benar-benar sudah begitu dimanja dengan baik oleh ibunya sejak kecil." Jika Mark bisa pamer soal bidadari cantiknya maka di sini Yuta juga bisa pamer ke bocah itu mengenai sang anak dan istrinya yang dua-duanya juga sama-sama menawan dengan sikap pengertian dan perhatian yang dimiliki.

Mark mengangguk, ternyata Yuta orangnya sangat cerewet, sama cerewet seperti dirinya -hahahahha!

"Benarkah? Anak _ahjussi_ juga bekerja di sana? Waah, mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan darinya untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel bidadariku." Mark bertepuk tangan girang, dia dapat sekutu untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

"Hahaha, jadi katakan saja siapa namanya? Kalau cuma nomor ponsel, tidak perlu sampai meminta ke anakku. Aku bahkan punya semua nomor teman-teman kerjanya, mereka sering pesan makanan ke sini." Yuta menyeringai sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Woooaahh? Benarkah?" Mark membulatkan mulutnya heboh. Berita besar! Ini berita besar! Tidak menyesal dia datang ke _food_ _truck_ ini!

"Ok, ok jadi namanya adalah Do-"

"BRAAAAK!"

"SAAYANG!"

Suara melengking seorang wanita mengaketkan Mark, bahkan sampai membuatnya terlunjak dan hampir terjengkang dari kursinya. Dia menoleh ke arah wanita itu, setelah membanting tas mahal bermerk -entah asli atau palsu di dekatnya dan berteriak heboh, kini wanita itu tampak memasang wajah sedih yang terlihat cukup sendu.

Mark tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, tapi setelah mendengar wanita itu berkata _sayang_ sambil memasang wajah sedih di depan Yuta, Mark rasa wanita itu adalah istri Yuta, si pemilik _food_ _truck_ tersebut.

"Sayang! Kau tahu, masak tadi Haechan dengan teganya mengusir ibu dengan menyuruh ibu untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Padahal tadi ibu baru sampai, tapi sudah diusir begitu." Wanita itu berseru dengan sangat kesal sambil kembali membanting-banting tasnya keras -tanpa peduli dengan harganya yang sangat mahal.

 _Oh, ternyata itu tas bermerk yang asli._

"Sayang, hei, jangan seperti anak kecil. Mungkin Haechannie sedang kesal dan tidak _mood_ hari ini, makanya dia meyuruhmu untuk cepat-cepat pulang." Yuta menenangkan istrinya. Dia turun dari _food_ _truck_ untuk menghampiri sang istri dan mengelus-elus bahunya dengan lembut, biar istrinya tenang.

"Tapi tetap saja dia jahat, mana ada anak bersikap begitu pada ibunya sendiri." Wanita itu mendengus lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mark. Mark memerhatikan wanita itu, terlihat masih sangat cantik, benar-benar sepadan dengan Yuta yang juga tampan. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan jodoh.

"Tapi apa yang kau katakan tadi memang benar, sepertinya _mood_ Haechannie hari ini sedang buruk. Baru saja ibu masuk ibu sudah melihat wajahnya tampak suram. Sepertinya dia habis mengalami hari yang berat."

"Huft, kira-kira apa yang membuat _mood_ -nya jadi buruk ya? Ayah, apa ayah memarahinya hari ini?" Wanita itu mendongak sambil menatap ke arah Yuta, ya siapa tahu anaknya bisa _bad_ _mood_ begitu karena habis kena marah oleh ayahnya.

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, "Tidak. Ayah tidak memarahinya. Kenapa ibu mengira ayah memarahinya? Sudah ah, jangan dipikirkan, siapa tahu dia _bad_ _mood_ karena memang di tempat kerjanya sedang ada sedikit masalah."

Wanita itu mengangguk paham mendengar Yuta berkata seperti itu, mungkin memang benar putra kesayangannya sedang mengalami sedikit masalah di kantor. Huft, sudahlah, tenangkan pikiran dulu, tidak baik marah-marah terus, nanti bisa-bisa keriput di wajahnya bakal bertambah.

"Ah iya! Ibu ingaat! Tadi Haechannie sedikit curhat jika dia sedang kesal. Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa, padahal -eh? Sedang ada pelanggan ternyata. Duh, maaf ya sejak tadi aku terus mengoceh tanpa memedulikan dirimu." Wanita itu tertawa pelan saat baru sadar jika di sebelahnya tengah duduk seorang pemuda bertopi hitam yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Rasanya tidak enak sendiri sejak tadi terus mengoceh tanpa memedulikan sekitar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja ceritanya, aku tidak masalah kok." Mark menjawabnya dengan sopan, dia sungguhan tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Ya, meskipun acara curhatnya kepada Yuta harus terhenti, tapi tak apalah, di dunia ini yang namanya wanita memang harus dinomorsatukan. Dia benar 'kan?

"Kau baik sekali anak muda. Aku Ten, panggil saja aku Ten _Ahjumma_ , atau _imo_ atau apapun terserah dirimu, senyamanmu saja mau kau panggil apa." Ten tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, iya Imo." Mark menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Soal anak kita, kenapa dia bisa kesal?" Yuta menyela saat Mark baru saja akan mengatakan siapa namanya untuk membalas perkenalan dari Ten. _Ck_ , lagi-lagi apa yang ingin diutarakan oleh Mark harus kembali terpotong.

"Dia kesal karena tadi ada pengunjung yang menyebalkan. Katanya ada pengunjung yang menggodainya, pokoknya dia bilang ada pria sinting cabul yang sedang mencoba melecehkannya."

"UKHUUKKK!" Mark tersedak dengan keras saat mendengar kalimat itu, entah kenapa rasanya dia seperti sedang disindir di sini. Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Ten, sungguh! Entah kenapa kalimat itu benar-benar terasa seperti menyentil hatinya.

"Eh? Kenapa tersedak, haduh kalau makan pelan-pelan." Ten mengambilkan minum untuk Mark yang segera diterima oleh orangnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, sayang? Pria cabul? Melecehkannya?" Yuta memasang mata nyalang, dia tidak terima anaknya disepertiitukan oleh siapapun apalagi sampai akan dilecehkan.

"Iya, pria cabul. Tapi untungnya dia segera memanggil _security_ untuk mengusirnya. Tadi Haechannie juga bilang kalau pria itu gila, masak iya anak kita yang tampan itu dikatai cantik, bak bidadari. _Ck_ , anak tampanku pasti marah dikatai cantik, meski kenyataannya dia memang manis. Tapi tetap saja 'kan semua pria pasti akan merasa kesal jika dikatai cantik."

"UUUKHHUUUKKKK!" Lagi-lagi Mark kembali tersedak. Astaga, semakin ke sini kenapa semua yang dikatakan oleh Ten jadi terasa semakin menyentil hatinya, ya? Mana sekarang Mark juga sudah mulai merasakan aura aneh telah mengitari dirinya, bahaya ini! Dia sadar kok, sadar jika kini dirinya sudah mulai ditatapi dengan tajam oleh Yuta.

"Hei, kau bandel juga ya? Kalau makan pelan-pelan, dong." Ten menepuk punggung milik Mark pelan sambil menyodorkan air minum lagi padanya.

Yuta memerhatikan Mark dengan seksama. Dia mulai merasa sedikit curiga dengan gelagat yang ditunjukkan oleh anak muda itu, _hmm_... anak itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi sayang? Canti bak bidadari? Bidadari, ya?" Yuta duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kanan Mark sambil tetap menatap anak itu. Tatapan yang Yuta keluarkan terlihat begitu tajam, membuat Mark yang diapit oleh sepasang suami-istri itu jadi merinding dan tidak tenang sendiri.

"Iya bidadari. Katanya Haechannie itu manis, cantik memesona luar biasa bagai bidadari, begitu." Ten yang ada di sisi kirinya Mark menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yakin. "Haechannie kelihatan kesal sekali. Tapi saat ibu mau bertanya lebih lanjut, dia tiba-tiba malah meminta ibu untuk pulang atau menyusul ayah saja. Yah, tega sekali dia mengusir ibunya." Ten bersedih dengan nasib tidak baiknya hari ini.

Mark memejamkan matanya erat. Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati kau Mark! Semua yang dikatakan oleh Ten adalah sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya secara khusus ditujukan untuk dirinya. Tidak peduli siapa itu Haechannie, tapi Mark rasa Haechannie yang mereka maksud adalah Lee Donghyuknya yang tadi telah ia goda habis-habisan di bank.

Duh, mampus! Mampus! Mampus! Mampus kau Mark!

"Ekhem." Yuta berdehem dengan pelan, tapi meskipun pelan namun efeknya benar-benar terasa sangat menyeramkan bagi Mark.

"Jadi seperti bidadari, ya. Cantik, manis, dan luar biasa memesona. Euhm, ayah sepertinya pernah dengar kalimat ini. Oh ya Mark, kau tahu dari mana kalimat ini berasal?" Yuta menarik kerah belakang baju milik Mark dengan pelan, membuat orangnya jadi gelagapan sendiri mau menjawab pertanyaan itu bagaimana.

"Ibu, ibu tahu? Tadi Mark sedang curhat pada ayah. Sepertinya dia sedang naksir dengan teman kerjanya Haechan. Oh ya, tadi kalau tidak salah kau belum sempat menyebutkan siapa nama orang yang kau suka itu 'kan? Coba sekarang sebutkan siapa namanya, jangan bilang aku sudah mengetahui siapa namanya." Yuta menatap tajam tepat ke kedua bola mata milik Mark.

Ya Tuhan, tatapannya Yuta ini menyeramkan sekali bagi Mark. Mark bahkan sudah gemetaran sendiri, dia bingung harus menghadapi Yuta dengan bagaimana. Mau bernapas saja susah apalagi mau menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Yuta untuknya. Kalau begini, boleh tidak sih Mark pipis di celana? Dia rasanya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa takut ini.

Yee, bukannya Mark cemen. Tapi coba saja kalau kalian saat ini ada di posisinya Mark. Pikirkan saja, bayangkan saja, mati-mati saja deh kalian kalau ada di posisinya.

"Iya begitulah katanya. Ibu jadi ikutan kesal sendiri, issh! Rasanya ingin sekali ibu memukul-mukul kepala milik pria cabul yang telah membuat anakku jadi _bad_ _mood_ begitu dengan tas ini."

 _"BRAAK!"_

 _"BRAAAK!"_

 _"BRAAAK!"_

Ten membanting-banting tas mahalnya ke meja dengan keras, membayangkan jika permukaan meja itu adalah tulang tengkorak milik si pria cabul sinting yang dimaksud oleh sang anak.

Pemandangan itu membuat Mark jadi meringis sendiri, dia merinding membayangkan kepalanya dipukuli sekencang itu dengan menggunakan tas yang terlihat sangat keras macam begitu oleh Ten. Waaah, bisa remuk sungguhan nanti kepalanya.

"Eh tapi, tadi ayah bilang dia sedang jatuh cinta sama teman kerjanya Haechannie? Benarkah? Waaah, siapa orang yang kau sukai? Ayo katakan, _imo_ kenal seluruh teman kerja Haechan, jadi nanti _imo_ bantu untuk pendekatan deh." Ten membuyarkan lamunan milik Mark dengan menepuk bahu pemuda itu penuh semangat.

"Eum, a-anu it-" Mark tergagap, dia sedang gugup.

"Una-anu, ini-itu, ah-eh-oh! Ayo cepat, katakan siapa namanya." Yuta memukul belakang kepala milik Mark dengan pelan. Kecurigaannya mengenai pria cantik yang sedang ditaksir oleh Mark adalah putranya sendiri semakin besar, dilihat dari gelagat tidak beres yang tengah dikeluarkan oleh Mark itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya yakin. Dan jangan-jangan pria cabul yang telah menggodai Haechannienya tak lain dan tak bukan juga si Mark ini.

Kalau memang benar begitu, dasar kurang ajar benar bocah ini. Anaknya yang tampannya luat biasa seperti itu disamakan dengan bidadari dan bahkan juga dikatai cantik. _Kunyuk_ sekali ya si Mark Lee ini.

"Iya ayo katakan, semua teman wanitanya Haechannie itu cantik-cantik, pantas saja kau bisa naksir dengan salah satu dari mereka." Ten tertawa pelan sambil memukul-mukul bahu keras milik Mark.

Mark masih membeku, dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Setelah belakang kepalanya digeplak oleh Yuta, entah kenapa mulutnya mendadak jadi terasa seperti sedang dilem dan sulit untuk dibuka.

"Bukan ibu. Bukan wanita yang sedang disukai oleh Mark. Tapi seorang lelaki, lelaki yang katanya seperti bidadari. Cantik, manis, luar biasa memesona dengan senyuman lembut yang hangat. Kau tahu? Mark bahkan bilang kalau di dunia ini tidak akan ada satupun wanita yang mampu menandingi kecantikan dari si bidadarinya itu. Ibu tahu, bidadarinya bu. Bi-da-da-ri-NYA!" Yuta menekankan kata terakhirnya dengan mata yang melotot tajam ke arah Mark.

Duh, Mark. Tamat sudah riwayatmu Mark! Tamat! Tamat! Selesai! SELESAI MARK HIDUPMU SUDAH SELESAI!

Ten yang semula bersemangat mendengarkan Yuta mendadak jadi memasang wajah datar. Dia mulai mengerti keadaan dan paham dengan sinyal yang coba dikirim oleh sang suami. Dia menoleh ke arah Mark sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu milik Mark.

"Bidadarmimu ya? Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya? Jangan bilang namanya adalah nama seseorang yang aku kenal." Ten mengikuti jejak Yuta yang menatapi Mark dengan tajam.

Mark menangis di dalam hati. Ya Tuhan! Belum juga resmi dengan Donghyuk tapi sepertinya hidupnya sudah akan berakhir di sini sekarang juga. Mati-mati sudah Mark hidupmu.

"Kami menanti jawabanmu anak muda." Ten mengelus-elus belakang kepala milik Mark dengan teratur.

"Kau tahu anak muda. Haechan bukanlah nama asli milik anak kami, Haechannie hanyalah nama panggilan kesayangan dari kami untuk dia. Jadi, sekarang cepat katakan siapa nama orang yang kau suka itu." Yuta mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di samping keranjang dagangannya dan memamerkannya di depan Mark.

Mark menelan ludahnya takut. Tentu saja dia takut, siapa yang tidak akan takut jika dihadapkan dengan pisau besar yang terlihat begitu tajam seperti itu.

"Na-nama-namanya..." Mark menelan ludahnya dengan susah, tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Bicara yang benar anak muda." Ten menepuk agak keras kepala milik Mark yang membuat orangnya jadi semakin gugup.

Mark memejamkan matanya, Jesus, rasanya di sini begitu sesak. Hatinya terasa seperti sedang diremas-remas, jantungnya terasa seperti disumbat, dan paru-parunya terasa seperti sedang ditekan-tekan oleh beton seberat 2 ton. Ya Tuhan, hidup Mark kenapa bisa jadi seberat ini.

Mark menelan ludahnya kembali, dia harus bicara. Dia tidak boleh jadi pria cemen. Kalau memang benar Lee Donghyuknya adalah Haechannienya Ten dan Yuta maka Mark harus pasrah dan berserah diri. Dia harus siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus ia terima.

"Namanya," Jeda sejenak karena Mark sedang mengambil napas. "Lee Dong-"

"BRAAAAK!"

"LEE DONGHYUUUKK? MAKSUDMU LEE DONGHYUK 'KAAAAN!?" Ten berseru kencang memotong perkataan milik Mark.

Mark memejamkan matanya lagi. ' _Tuhan, aku telah siap dengan seluruh siksaan yang akan aku terima. Siksalah aku Tuhan, aku siap, aku ihklas, aku ridho dunia-akhirat Tuhan.'_

" _KAMPREEET_! _KUNYUK_ SEKALI ANAK INI! IBUU, AMBILKAAAN AKU KATANA DI DALAM SEKARANG! Dia harus diberi pelajaran! Enak saja menggodai anak kita dan hampir melecehkannya! MATI KAU! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI KAU DI TANGANKU!" Yuta murka saudara sekalian.

 _'Tuhan, jika ini akhir hidupku, aku tidak akan keberatan Tuhan. Siksalah aku dan bunuhlah aku, aku rela, demi Donghyuk apapun rela kulakukan._ ' Mark merentangkan tangannya pasrah. Huft, akhir hidupmu tragis sekali sih Mark.

 **OoOoO**

" _Kau serius suka dengan Haechannie?"_

 _"Iya serius imo."_

 _"Pekerjaanmu apa?"_

 _"Konsultan bisnis di perusahaan minyak milik kakak sepupuku, masih pemula sih tapi penghasilanku sudah lumayan kok."_

 _"Umurmu berapa?"_

 _"27, ahjussi."_

 _"Tadi kau sungguhan melecehkan Haechannie ya? "_

 _"Tidak imo! Itu tidak benar, bersalaman saja belum apalagi mau melecehkan-"_

 _"PLAAAAK!"_

 _"Sakit ahjussi, jangan dipukul sekeras itu."_

 _"Orang tuamu tinggal di mana?"_

 _"Kanada imo."_

 _"Kau anak satu-satunya atau bersaudara banyak?"_

 _"Aku anak satu-satunya tapi memiliki banyak sepupu yang semuanya sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri."_

 _"Kenapa kau bisa suka Haechannie? Ah sudah jangan dijawab, aku muak mendengar kata bidadari-bidadari yang beginilah-begitulah keluar dari mulutmu."_

 _"Kalau kami menyuruhmu untuk berhenti mendekati Haechannie kau akan apa?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan berhenti."_

 _"PLAAAAK!"_

 _"AAAW! Sakit imo. Jangan memukul lenganku sekeras itu."_

 _" Jaga ucapanmu, akan kubuat kau menyesali kalimatmu Mark."_

 _"Jangan main-main dengan kami ya, Mark."_

 _"I-imo, ahjussi, berhenti mengacungkan pisau seperti itu di hadapanku, kalian menyeramkan sung-WAAAAAAA! TIDAK, TIDAAAK! JANGAAAN SEPERTI ITUUUJ!ARRRGGG!"_

 **OoOoO**

Setelah diinterogasi bak seorang tersangka pencabulan beruntun, Mark berjalan lunglai untuk kembali ke halaman gedung bank dan mengambil sepedanya. Bajunya kusut, tasnya terasa semakin berat dan jalannya juga sedikit sempoyongan. Ck, mirisnya hidup ini.

"Bidadariku, Lee Donghyukku, Haechannieku, cantikku, manisku, sayangku, tunggulah aku." Ucapnya lemas sambil membenarkam topinya yang hampir jatuh dari kepalanya yang menunduk.

Hari sudah gelap, sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan malam, kira-kira jam kerja Donghyuk sudah habis belum ya? Atau parahnya sang bidadari malah sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Mark sudah sampai di depan bank, dia berdiri lunglai di depan gedung tersebut dengan mata sayu. Kedua _security_ yang tadi mengusirnya sudah tidak terlihat dan telah diganti oleh orang lain. Ck, _security_ -nya saja sudah ganti _sift_ , pasti di dalam para pegawainya juga telah ganti _sift_. _Hah_ , Mark terlambat.

"Iya hyung, sampai bertemu besok."

Mark yang menunduk langsung mendongak. Dia tidak pernah melupakan betapa merdunya suara milik sang bidadari. Ia melihat bidadarinya keluar dari gedung tersebut dan melambaikan tangannya pelan kepada temannya. Mark tersenyum melihat itu, Ya Tuhan, harapannya untuk bisa menemui sang bidadari malam ini belumlah berakhir.

Mark berdiri tegak, kelemasan dan kelesuannya sudah mengudara entah kemana semenjak melihat sang bidadari pujannya telah muncul. Dengan tas berat di punggung dia berjalan, berjalan dengan gagahnya dan penuh percaya diri.

 _'Masa depanku, aku datang!'_

"Lee Haechan!" Mark berseru dengan lantang, membuat semua orang yang ada di depan gedung itu seketika langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah?" Donghyuk merasa terpanggil, dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan khusus yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Dia?!" Donghyuk memekik dengan terkejut saat melihat si Mark _kampret_ _cabul_ Lee-lah yang memangil namanya.

"Wa-wah? Lihat dia, apa yang dia lakukan dengan berjalan ke arahku?!" Pekiknya takut saat Mark terus melangkah ke arahnya dengan penuh semangat. Mendadak Donghyuk jadi merinding. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian seluruh manusia yang ada di depan gedung ini!

"Lee Haechan!" Mark kembali berseru lantang, kali ini dirinya telah sampai di hadapan Donghyuk, jarak mereka hanya tiga puluh senti saja. Donghyuk yang merasa terancam secara perlahan mulai mundur, entah kenapa dia merasa takut berada di jarak yang sedekat ini dengan Mark.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau apa?" Suara milik Donghyuk sedikit bergetar, antara gugup dan takut. Dia gugup karena sejak tadi terus ditatapi oleh Mark dengan intens dan takut karena khawatir diapa-apakan oleh Mark.

"Lee Donghyuk, usia 25, bidadariku yang cantiknya luar biasa tiada tara! Anak pertama dari pasangan Yuta _Ahjussi_ dan Ten _Imo!_ Kau, maukah kau menikah denganku?! Aku serius sekarang! Bisa tidak bisa kau harus jawab pertanyaanku sekarang atau kucium kau di sini, di depan orang-orang!" Mark berteriak dengan gila sambil berlutut di depan Donghyuk dan menunjukkan cincin emas murni dengan sebuah berlian putih di atasnya yang terlihat sangat cantik dan mahal.

"WAAAAA!" Teriak orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu dengan heboh.

Donghyuk merasa dunianya berhenti. Dia seperti orang linglung. Tahu dari mana si Mark ini soal orangtua dan usianya. Dan apa-apaan tadi? Menikah? Menikah? MENIKAH? Hei! Yang benar saja Mark itu! Dasar pria gila!

"Aku akan menciummu Lee Haechan!" Mark berdiri karena Donghyuk tak kunjung menjawab lamarannya juga.

"Hah?!" Donghyuk terkejut saat wajah milik Mark kembali terpampang di depan matanya. Dia menelan ludahnya, pria itu secara teratur terus melangkah maju ke arahnya.

"Ka-kau mau apa? Jangan macam-macam ya Mark!" Donghyuk berteriak histeris saat Mark terus maju ke arahnya dan berakhir dengan memeluknya erat secara paksa.

" _I_ _love_ _you_." Mark berbisik sambil terkekeh di telinga milik Donghyuk.

"Apa?" Donghyuk mendorong badan milik Mark, pria itu terlalu erat memeluknya. "Kau waras tidak sih? Cepat lepaskan aku! Dasar penguntit menyeramkan!" Dia menduga Mark adalah seorang penguntit yang sengaja mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kehidupannya dan hendak mengejar-ngejarnya untuk memuaskan hasrat gilanya itu.

Mark tidak mau melepaskan Donghyuk dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau harus menjawab lamaranku atau kau akan kucium sekarang juga." Mark sudah berubah menjadi sinting sungguhan.

"AAAARRGGGHHH! MEREKA MANIS SEKALII!" Seorang wanita berteriak heboh melihat Mark dan Donghyuk tampak saling berpelukan dengan erat seperti itu. Heum, nampaknya dia _fujoshi_ , dia bahkan memotret-motret Mark dan Donghyuk dengan kamera ponselnya gila-gilaan.

Karena teriakan wanita itu Donghyuk jadi tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Mark. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanyalah kata lamar, melamar, dilamar, atau apalah itu, dia tidak terlalu bisa mendengarkannya dengan jelas.

"Kau diam saja?" Mark menyeringai lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegangi kedua lengan milik Donghyuk dengan erat, "Diam berarti kau menerima lamaranku dan aku akan menciummu." Seringaiannya semakin lebar dan sudah menyerupai setan.

"Ap-euhmmm!" Donghyuk kelabakan, dia belum selesai bicara tapi Mark sudah membungkam mulutnya. Dia mendorong dada milik Mark dengan sekuat tenaga tapi lumatan di bibirnya malah terasa semakin liar. Kakinya berubah lemas diiringi dengan kepalan tangannya yang mulai melemah.

"WOOOOAAAHHH! MEREKA BERCIUMAAAN!" Lagi-lagi suara wanita tadi terdengar, parahnya wanita itu bahkan sudah meloncat-loncat girang sambil menunjuk Mark dan Donghyuk yang sedang berciuman dengan heboh.

Donghyuk merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing, ia yang semula masih bisa mendorong badan milik Mark jadi tak berdaya. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang, jilatan-jilatan lembut di kedua belah bibirnya terasa semakin tak terkendali.

"Errhmm!" Donghyuk memejamkan matanya erat, Mark menggigit-gigiti bibirnya sebelum memasukkan lidah hangatnya ke dalam mulut miliknya. Tak mau terperdaya, Donghyuk dengan sebisa dan semampunya berusaha mendorong badan milik Mark. Dia tidak mau terlena apalagi sampai terjerat ke dalam ciuman panas -yang sialnya cukup memabukkan itu.

Mark merambatkan tangannya, dia memeluk tubuh milik Donghyuk dan memegangi pinggul milik bocah itu dengan erat. Lidahnya yang ada di dalam mulut milik Donghyuk semakin ia gerakkan dengan tak karuan, ia ingin membuat bocah itu semakin larut dan terus larut ke dalam ciuman miliknya.

Suara geraman tertahan keluar dari mulut milik Donghyuk seiring dengan ciuman dari Mark yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Mark bahkan dengan seenaknya menahan tengkuk milik bocah itu supaya ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Benar-benar sudah kepanasan si Mark ini.

Tinggalkan dua sejoli itu dan mari beralih dengan _food_ _truck_ milik Yuta yang ternyata sudah berhenti dengan elok di depan gedung bank tempat Donghyuk bekerja. Ten dan Yuta yang ada di dalam truk itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat Mark telah dengan seenaknya menciumi anak mereka di depan umum seperti itu.

"Ayah?" Ten bersuara sambil menatap anaknya tidak rela.

"Hm?" Yuta yang ada di kursi kemudinya juga menatap putra semata wayang mereka dengan sendu.

"Kau yakin Mark bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga anak kita? Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu?" Ten menatap Yuta dengan sedih.

Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh tekad. "Ibu. Ibu harus tahu satu hal. Beginilah hati seorang pria. Jika dia sudah yakin, dia akan langsung menjawab dengan lantang tanpa perlu diperintah. Sesama pria sejati selalu bisa memahami hati dan perkataan masing-masing. Dan ayah tahu bahwa Mark adalah seorang pria sejati." Yuta menatap Mark dengan yakin. Dia tidak keberatan menyerahkan putranya kepada Mark. Pria itu adalah pria pemberani yang banyak nyali, dan Yuta suka dengan anak muda yang jantan seperti itu, benar-benar bisa dipercaya.

"MAAARRKK KEPARAAAT!"

Ten dan Yuta terlunjak saat mendengar anak mereka berteriak secara tiba-tiba. Mereka menoleh ke arah Donghyuk dan langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya ketika melihat Donghyuk mengamuk dengan sangat menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Ayah? Sejak kapan kau mengajari Haechannie beladiri seperti itu? Ayah! Astaga, lihat tendangannya, itu benar-benar keras." Ten heboh saat melihat putranya bisa menendang dengan sehebat itu.

"Hah." Yuta menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bangga. "Benar. Lanjutkan Haechannie. Ibu, lihatlah dia, dia memang benar-benar anak kebanggaan kita." Ucapnya dengan bangga saat melihat Mark hampir babak belur karena dipukuli oleh putranya _. 'Benar-benar keturunanku.'_ Batinnya.

"HAECHHAAAN! SAKIIIT! JANGAN PUKUL DI SITU, TADI AYAHMU SUDAH MEMUKULIKU DI SAN-AAARRRRGGG HAECHAAAANNN!"

"MATI KAU MARRRRKKKKK!"

Donghyuk benar-benar sudah murka.

 **OoOoO**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **++BONUS++**

 **.**

 **.**

 _''Saat kau sudah mengucapkannya, maka kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya Mark Lee."_

 _"Iya ahjussi, meskipun ahjussi melarangku mendekatinya, aku tidak akan memedulikan itu dan akan tetap mendekatinya sampai bisa mendapatkan hatinya."_

 _"Kau serius?"_

 _"Sangat amat serius!"_

 _"Euhm, nyali dan tekadmu benar-benar besar."_

 _"Jadi? Apa ahjussi dan imo, sudah membukakan jalanku untuk mendekati Donghyuk? Ayolah ahjussi, tubuhku bahkan sudah kalian pukuli sampai begini masak kalian tega membuatku pulang dengan tangan hampa."_

 _"Euhm, baik. Baiklah. Aku hanya akan membukakan jalanmu saja, selebihnya semua keputusan ada di tangan Haechannieku."_

 _"Benarkah? Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Aku akan langsung pergi sekarang! Aku akan membeli cincin berlian untuk melamarnya!"_

 _"Apa? Jangan bercanda?!"_

 _"Aku serius imo! Aku benar-benar serius dan sedang tidak bercanda."_

 _"Siapa bilang kau bisa pergi dengam semudah itu, Mark?"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Tugasmu di sini masih belum selesai. Sebelum kau membeli cincin emas, berlian, permata atau apapun itu, kau masih harus melaksanakan tugas dariku. Sekarang, cepat pergi ke pasar dan belikan aku bahan-bahan serta sayuran untuk kuberdagang besok. Setelah selesai belanja, kau harus mencuci semua peralatan masakku, mengupaskan setengah karung bawang untukku, mengirim beberapa pesanan makanan dan terus bantu aku sampai aku berbenah pulang."_

 _"Apa?!"_

 _"Tidak ada penolakan, Mark."_

 _"Sekalian bantu imo membersihkan rumah nanti, lagipula ini kan masih siang. Mau apa buru-buru pergi, hitung-hitung membantu calon mertua, Mark."_

 _"Tapi, imo? Ahjussi? He-heii? Kalian serius? Aahkk-aakhh jangan seret aku ahjussi; aaww ini sakit jangan ditariik!"_

 **OoOoO**

 **FINAL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELASA 18/07/2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH.**

 **RnR!**

 **Meninggalkan jejak itu wajib bagi yang udah baca.**

 **Ps. Untuk sementara aku hanya akan up ff oneshoot krn ini tuntutan hati dan orang-orang yang req ff.**

 **Hanya tunggu saja kedepannya, semua masih dalam proses pokoknya.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih karena uda nyempetin buat baca.**

 **MarkHyuk Jjang!**


End file.
